


【月L】深深

by Morfire



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: “嫌疑”洗清那夜……





	【月L】深深

“月君还是不肯说吗？”  
侦探等了很久，但从对方嘴里吐出的依然只有无意义的呻吟。他已经不知道自己期待的到底是基拉的自白，还是仅仅只是想看到这个人露出这样一副不为人知的隐秘神情。  
如果月君真的放弃了谎言，他反而才会惊讶吧。  
L这么想着，一边爱怜地摸了摸月全然绯红的脸颊。高热的温度像要连同他的手掌一起燃烧殆尽一般，汹涌的热流顺着血液流向下身。但侦探却浑然不觉。事实上他并不在乎自己的性欲。动物低级的交配本能从不能让他迷失自我，但探究月却是令他无法自拔的深奥课题。  
当那双旧日清澈、而今日终于寻回自我的高傲眼神回到他身上时，L就知道他再也忍不住了。从日夜监控时就隐隐爆发的欲望，那种对同类的残忍和深深的控制欲就像毒品一样扼住了他的思维。所以今夜他摸进月的房间，在他清醒前就捆住了他的手脚，然后把数小时前才解开的手铐重新为他们戴上。  
而就算他这样对待月君，基拉也无能为力。  
只有所谓新神的怒火从那双微微上挑的眼睛里冒出，但在有任何攻击力以前就被迷离的水雾消去了火焰。眼角有生理性的泪水滑落，眼尾处有一片深深的绯红，像是新嫁娘对郎君的哭诉，但L当然知道月君是从不服输的。一切只不过肉体的快感和痛苦带来的双重折磨而已，而这虽打不败月君的精神，但已经让他的身体认输了。  
这样的美人此刻甚至连皱眉都做不到，那双惯常刚直的眉毛微微弯起，就像他的名字，像今夜的明月。  
L半跪在月面前，为他擦去蓄在眼角的泪水，然后单手向下，抚过高挺的鼻梁，指尖伸进微张的唇瓣。他知道月君甚至失去了咬人的力气，所以很放心地放任自己的手指叩开雪白的牙齿，夹住柔软的舌头百般揉捻。但很快侦探就玩腻了这样单方面的游戏，于是松开了对方的舌头，手指的动作变为一缩一深，指腹前前后后来回摩挲着月君的舌苔。这样很痒，看月君来回摆动的脑袋就知道得一清二楚了，系在脖颈上的粗糙麻绳已经因为长久的挣扎举动而磨破了月君的娇生惯养的肌肤，在细腻的雪白上留下一片泛着血点的深深红印。  
“月君不舒服吗？”  
L当然知道这是明知故问。  
“可平常你的东西就是这样在我的体内进出的。”  
“……”  
当然没有回答。于是他抽出手指继续向下，扼住纤细苍白的脖颈。血液高速的搏动透过掌心，渐渐与侦探的心跳重合，于是他分不清究竟是谁被折磨得更深一些，又或者是谁被快感玩弄得身不由己。但侦探仍有思考的余力，月君鲜明的男性特征就在他的拇指下方，透过一层薄薄的、几乎能看见青色血管的皮肤，那节脆弱的骨头却又像月君本人一样尖利，稍微用力一点，就仿佛要刺破皮肤，割开加害者的血肉一般。  
“月君。”  
L知道自己又在自说自话了，毕竟实在不能指望没受过什么痛苦的月在这样糟糕的情况下还能反击什么。事实上他始终保持着瞪视就已经让他足够惊讶了。  
“月君，你想进来吗？”  
锁链声随着月的颤抖和L手臂的移动而轻轻作响，就好像日子还停留在那段被锁链连接在一起的、寸步不离的时光。  
那时候的月带着所有年青人的朝气和拼劲，正义感就好像太阳东升西落一样明明可见。那时候的月也有着所有年青人的热烈，告白和做爱都是理所当然，激情就好像奔涌的血流，裹挟着L一同前往深不可测的前方。  
那时，那是只有L才能看见的黑暗。但现在失忆的一方终于找回了自己的邪恶，爱恋和倾慕成了基拉远大理想的祭品，再不可见。但此时月君才看见他真正的未来，只不过侦探也猜不透基拉要以何种方式告终。  
L只隐隐预感到了他自己的落幕。那时的黑暗恐怕比月君此刻所经历的还要深切百倍吧。他匆匆掠过肿胀的乳头，握住一次都还未获得释放的挺立下身。那里早已青筋暴起，粘稠的液体沿着铃口处插入的细长管子向外慢慢流淌，早已打湿了那一片毛发，乃至肚脐处都闪着诱人的光泽。  
他喜欢月君的味道。自然也喜欢自己染上月君的味道。  
“基拉，你想进来吗？”  
侦探换了称呼，果然又换来对方又一次无意义的挣扎。那双愤怒的眼睛深处分明就藏着基拉的不可一世，而他恐怕只能用这样下作的手段暂时地将基拉的高傲打碎了。  
他知道天亮时基拉会做回那个无辜的月君，故作大度地当作一切没发生过。甚至，他们还依然是秘密的恋人。  
“我……不是……”  
L并不在意对方花了多少力气才挤出这句破碎的谎言。问了两遍的问题始终没有得到回答，他便当作默认了。  
于是堵住铃口的那根管子终于被缓缓地拉出，直接粉碎了月说话的努力和思考的力气，高潮随着摩擦最敏感禁忌的地方而将月抛到浪尖。而L没给他一点休息的机会。  
彼此熟悉的身体再度契合，最后只剩喘息作为无人能懂的言语。


End file.
